original_characters_for_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Delilah Pepper
Delilah Sophia Pepper is a main character on Criminal Minds. The is a Special Agent with the BAU, and is also their forensics examiner. She is daughter of Jocelyn Williams and Jordan Sharpe as well as the step-daughter of Kyle Sharpe. She has a young sister whom she has been taking care, Rowan Sharpe. She is also the mother of Ginger Sharpe. She is portrayed by American actress Holland Roden. Early History Delilah Sophia Pepper was born on October 17, 1997 to parents Jocelyn Williams and Jordan Pepper.Jordan was an Agent for the BAU who took too much time at work rather than his family which lead to the divorce of her parents. When she was just five years old, she received the news that her father had died. Delilah was close to her sister growing up and very protective of her. When she was six years old, a year after her father had died, Her mother threw the young girl a birthday party and had hired a clown which chased Delilah around her house while doing honking noises which caused the young girl to become a fearful of clowns. She never went to a birthday party after that. When she was twelve years old, her mother meet and later married a man named Kyle Williams. At first Kyle was a kind man who treated the Pepper sisters as his own until a month later when he showed his true colors to the family. He would come home very day drunk and Jocelyn would force Delilah and Bella to hide in the closet until their fight was over. Delilah's childhood soon turned into a battlefield between her mother and stepfather. At first, Kyle only turned his attention towards, her mother but soon started to abuse Delilah. All though for some unknown reason, he never touched Bella. Once Delilah was old enough, the abuse soon became Sexual. Jocelyn was unaware of what was happening to her daughter and often never paid attention to them due to having to work to support the family. Despite the fact that Jocelyn visited the hospital, there was apparently no evidence of Kyle's abuse and her mother was always allowed to return home. When Delilah was thirteen years old, she eventually got the nerve to tell her mother of what Kyle was doing to her. Despite everything that Kyle had done to them, Jocelyn did not believe her daughter. She kicked her out of the house and when she came home, told her that if she ever was to lie, she would be kicked out for good. When ten, Delilah received a dog for her birthday given to her by her grandmother. The dog acted as her guardian who would sleep on the floor next to the bed every night. One time when Kyle came home drunk, he snuck into Delilah's room and ended up getting bitten by the dog and when questioned by Delilah's grandmother, Kyle lied and stated that he was going in to say goodnight something her grandmother did not by. Delilah was forced to give the dog but after that incident which she was not happy about. Susanna became aware of the situation Delilah and her sister were facing and fought for custody over the two girls. She eventually won and Delilah and Isabella, moved in with their grandmother the following year. When Delilah entered high school, She quickly became one of the popular girls and won prom queen two years in a row. Physical Appearance Delilah is a beautiful, thin and petite woman with very pale skin, green eyes, and long strawberry-blonde hair. She likes to keep her hair natural and in various of styles usually away from her face. She wears full on makeup as well. Delilah is the second youngest memeber of the team and her style is much more feminine than any of the other women on the show, She usually wears things that are not fit for the field. During the first season, Delilah was seen in various pastel colors such as pinks, blues and yellows but her colors darken more as the seasons go on. She is usually seen in skirts and dresses but because of her joining the field, she now sticks with jeans in various different colors as well as short shorts all though she still refuses to wear sneakers. Delilah is known for combining feminine doll dresses with masculine jackets such as military jackets and leather jackets. Personality At the beginning of the series Delilah was a naive and young woman. As the show goes on however, she matures more. At her first she can come off as a bitch to people she doesn't like and has a problem with opening up her mouth when she is not supposed to. She is somewhat a bit of a narcissist and has a sarcastic sense of humor. She has her own way of showing her love and compassion towards those she cares and will do anything to protect them including risking her own life. Delilah is also very loyal and honest to the people she cares about and has been described as being a bit of a trickster. Delilah is also a woman of her word she will never back down when she makes a deal with people but will find ways to dodge the deal. As the series goes on however, Lissa softens up a bit more especially towards the team. Notes and Trivia * Delilah hates being referred to as a redhead. * Her favorite drink is pina coladas * She has trust and jealousy issues. * Delilah is the second youngest member of the group. * her grandmother died when she was sixteen years old. * Most people tend to underestimate her. * Her favorite movie is mean girls. * She once made Spencer watch an entire season of Game of Thrones with her. * She prefers action movies over chick flicks. * She won title of prom Queen twice in a row. * During her freshman year, a group of girls tried to drown her. * She has a fear of clowns. * Her best friend is surprisingly Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan. * Morgan refers to as Little red or strawberry due to the color of her hair. * She hates it when people tap her head. Memorable Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminal Minds